Truth or Dare on the back of Bus 1
by Jp6
Summary: True story, rating for language and some innuendos, What happens when band geeks start playing truth or dare? Chapter 1 up so far
1. The Invite

"Hey Pasley!" Corey called from the back of the band bus. I looked up from taping my quad mallets and yelled back, "What is it now clarinet boy!?" He shot me a look and asked simply, "You wanna play truth or dare?" I shrugged, "Who's playin'?" He thought for a moment, "Me, Liz, Jessie, Caitlin, Heather, Brett, Hannah, and the rest of the section leaders" He listed off people and I tucked my quad mallets into my bag and walked to a near empty seat, when I say near empty it only contained Brett, one of our drum majors, and sat down.  
  
"I'm starting" Liz said and we all looked over to her with slight anticipation. 


	2. Corey's dare

"I'm starting" Liz said and we all looked over to her with slight anticipation. "Corey truth or dare?" she asked her best friend smiling. Corey sat back in his seat thinking, before answering, "Dare." Liz smiled and picked up Corey's cell phone, "Prank call Ms. B." The color drained from his face, "Y-y-you've got to be kidding, right?" He asked nervously. Liz shook her head, smiling, "Not this time buddy!" He rolled his eyes and dialed Ms. B's number. Putting on a false deep voice and making all of us go quiet, "Ginny? (A/N: Yes, that is her real name) it's Rob, are you working Saturday night?" We all faced forward and Corey ducked into his seat as Ms. B turned around, "Oh, your not, well sorry I am" he hung up the phone and turned it off, smiling. We all turned back and looked at Corey, beside me Brett said something, "Wow, I can't believe he actually did it." Corey looked around at the small posse, deciding on his victim. 


	3. Brett's Dare and Liz's Dare

He looked at Brett sitting beside me and gave an evil smile, "Brett, truth or dare?" The lot of us turned to look at Brett, "Dare." She said simply, despite the looks on our faces. Corey furrowed his brow for a moment and finally said, "You have to kiss someone, but it has to be a girl." Brett looked from Heather to Liz to Caitlin to Jessie and stopped at her. Jessie's eyes went wide, "NO, not happening, don't even think about it." That's when Brett lunged over me and kissed Jessie for the required 3 seconds, Jessie screaming the whole time, while the rest of us laughed. Brett looked over at Liz, "Truth or dare Lizzie?" She yawned before answering, "Dare." Brett thought for a moment before asking me for help and taking my idea. Smiling she said simply, "Kiss Corey, for 10 seconds." Liz's eyes went wide and Corey's face paled again, while the rest of us were chanting, "Do it, do it" Liz consented, but she set a condition, she had to get some benefit for kissing her best friend. We all pooled our money and came up with 11 bucks.  
  
Hahaha...cliff-hanger.review and I'll finish this one up. 


	4. Liz's Dare cont and My Truth

Liz looked apprehensive at the 11 bucks. "Aw, come on Liz, food at the game was expensive and you know it!" I said. Liz rolled her eyes and took the money from Brett's hand, "Fine, I'll do it." Jessie sat up and counted them down, "3, 2, 1.GO!" We watched as they kissed and actually seemed to enjoy it. Heather said behind me, "That looked way too natural." All of us laughed, except Corey and Liz, who just glared at us. Liz's eyes locked on me and she smiled, "Pasley, truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes, "We need some variety here, and I'll go for truth my friend." Her smile widened, "You got it pal, is it true that you have a girlfriend?" I blushed slightly, "Where'd you hear that one?" Liz shook her head, "You just told us, and so what's her name?" I looked up and around, "Her name's Briana. What is it a crime for the percussion captain to have a girlfriend!?" They all shook their heads and I sighed looking around the group for my victim. I stopped at Caitlin, since she looked really nervous, "Caitlin, truth or dare." 


	5. Caitlin's Dare and Jessie's Truth

If looks could kill I'd be dead four times over, because Caitlin was staring daggers at me. I repeated the question, "Truth or dare?" She looked me up and down, "What if I don't answer?" I shook my head, "Listen, answer or we kick you outta the game and I give you drill for the rest of the season." She paled and answered immediately, "Dare!" The seniors and juniors grinned at the chance to dare a freshman to do something. I thought for a moment and smiled rather evilly at Caitlin, "You have to flash to car behind us or you have to do something with my quad mallets." She looked at me for a second, "I'll flash on one condition, and all the guys have to turn around." I nodded my consent and turned to the front of the bus, pulling Corey and two other freshies with me. "Alright Pas, flashing done." Caitlin said as she turned around, I nodded. She looked over at Jessie and asked her the same question we'd been hearing all night, "Truth or dare Jess?" Jessie leaned back on Erik who was sitting with her but not playing and thought about that for a moment," Truth, since we've only had two of them." Caitlin gave her a smile, "In a perfect world who would you take to the prom this year?" Jessie flushed a deep shade of crimson before answering, "Erik Johnson, you know the trumpet drill assistant?" All of us sat there with our mouths open. 


End file.
